charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope Halliwell
Penelope Halliwell is the youngest Charmed One of the second generation. She's daughter of Parker Halliwell and Ryan Greer, the granddaughter of Phoebe Halliwell, the younger half sister of Juliet Castro, the wife of Zack Chaplain and the mother of their two children: Ellie and Elliott Halliwell. She works as a part-time nurse at the San Francisco Memorial Hospital, co-author of the written series The Charmed Chronicles, and is a Cupid, as well as a Cupid-Witch. Her powers includes the power of create and generate electricity, read and broadcast the thoughts of others, and transport objects and people. Additionally, Penelope possess the basic powers of a Cupid: the ability to feel love (which is her specialty), slow down time, and make a person realize their true feelings, as well as the basic powers of a Witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions and scrying for lost objects or people. Furthermore, Penelope has a ring, which provides her with a vast array of other magical powers, although she can access some of them on her own due to her Wiccan side. She can also access the Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. History Gaining a New Destiny Penelope was born in San Francisco on September 30, 2031 to Parker Halliwell and Ryan Greer. Parker was ready and willing to take care of Penelope, when she was visited, then told by the Angels of Destiny to take Penelope to her cousin, Melinda Halliwell. Parker was reluctant to the idea as having a child was all that she wanted for a long time, but, after being told by the Angel that this was the only way to save the world, was dismayed at what she had to do, but followed her orders. Penelope was sent to Melinda Halliwell, who was aware of who she really belonged to and took her in. Immediately afterwards, she gained the status of Twice Blessed so that she and her cousins could inherit a more powerful version of the Power of Three and be an even stronger force of good. Becoming a Charmed One Lacey, Penelope, and Annie were attacked by a Shapeshifter-hybrid and Lacey used her powers of Astral Projection and Telekinetic Black Orbing to escape. She, along with her cousins, escaped and, upon reaching home, approached Melinda, who told them that they were Charmed Ones. Penelope was, at first, doubtful, but after seeing Lacey protect Annie from a flood she created using Pyrokinesis, accepted the truth. Penelope then ran downstairs with her family and used Levitation to vanquish the demon with a potion Melinda made. Going Undercover Penelope went undercover in the San Francisco Protection Agency as an agent in order to help Skyler Williams and her cousins stop a demon from killing all the Elders. Unknowingly Meeting her Biological Grandmother Lacey, Penelope and Annie traveled back in time to save Prue, Phoebe and Piper Halliwell from being killed by a demon. Piper doesn't believe the excuse the girls give and she uses her Molecular Combustion. Lacey begins trying to talk to Piper, to no avail, since Piper begins violently attacking her. Lacey throws Piper off her, to which the demon comes in and grabs Piper, threatening to slice her neck open with an Athame. Lacey left with no choice, uses her Advanced Telekinesis, forcing the demon away from Piper, but it inadvertently strikes Piper down, killing her. Annie begins fading away since Melinda wasn't born yet, thus rendering both Power of Threes broken. Discovering her True Identity Penelope was working with her cousins to try and figure out the secret that Melinda and Chris were hiding and all the information came to a climax in the afermath of a demonic invasion. Melinda was dying and, before she was able to be healed, Penelope faded into Magic School, where she was told by Eva that Melinda wasn't her biological mother. Annie's Death "Annie was an amazing person and she did amazing things in her life..." —Lacey speaking at Annie's funeral. Annie died on July 21, 2049 after she became demon obsessed and charged into the Underworld, intent on killing every demon there in order to avenge Melinda. She managed to kill a large number of demons before being killed herself. Meeting Dawn and Reestablishing the Power of Three Lacey, Penelope and Cole discover that a year before Annie was born, Melinda had unknowingly slept with a Darklighter who had gotten her pregnant. She had a daughter named Dawn that she was forced to give away to the same church Paige was taken to. Alternate Universe When Penelope and the others traveled to an Alternate Universe to help Lacey's evil self, they found themselves double-crossed when it was revealed that Alternate Lacey was working in legion with Lacey's Clone. She was trapped along with everyone else, where she was set to be incinerated. She and the others planned an escape and, with their combined powers, destroyed Clone Lacey forever. Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers *'Beaming': The ability to teleport through a pink glow of light that originates at the heart. **'Levitative Beaming': The ability to levitate by way of a beam of light. She can also extend her power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Also, while levitating she can kick an enemy over a distance of several feet or attack them with light. This power is a combination of Levitation and Beaming. *'Sensing': The ability to locate other beings. *'Empathy': The ability to feel and understand other people's feelings, emotions, and desires. *'Charming': The ability to control the mind and will of someone else. Penelope developed this power as an advancement of Empathy. *'Premontion': The ability to see the past, present or future in the form of premonitions. **'Astral Premonition: '''The ability to project one's consciousness into a future event, either as a physical astral form or through the body of one's future-self; allowing the user to experience a premonition first-hand. This is a combination of Premontion and Astral Projection. *'Electrokinesis: The ability to create and project electricity and lightning. *Apportation: The ability to teleport inanimate objects or beings from one location to another. Penelope uses this power to bring her Cupid Bow to her. *Telepathy: The ability to and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. **Clairaudience: The psychic ability to hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying inside one’s mind. *Suggestion:' The ability project oneself as an inner voice to charges to set them on the path to love; with this she can make a person realize their true feelings for a person. *'Holograms:' The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. Ring's Powers *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Penelope can also use this power to slow down time to implant thoughts to charges to guide them in their paths. *'Time Travel:' The ability to travel through time. Cupids can travel through time, but don't (or aren't allowed to) manipulate the past. They tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person; however, Penelope can be considered an exception to the rule as long as it's used to prevent someone from messing with the past. *'Projection:' The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Penelope has used this power through her ring. **'Body Insertion :' The ability to completely transfer another person into someone else's head/mind. **'Soul Absorption:' Penelope can absorb the soul of a deceased child into her ring and transport the child to Cupid's Temple. **'Soul Swapping:' The ability to swap the souls of two people. Penelope accidentally used this power to swap Annie and Lacey's souls. Other Powers *'The Power of Three: The collective power of Penelope and her cousins, strengthening their powers. *High Resistance: The ability to be resistant to lethal attacks, such as Fireballs. *Temporary Powers: Powers that Penelope temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Natural Abilities *'''Advanced Combat: Penelope gained this ability from being forced to be Annie's sparring partner, when she was taking to karate lessons. Tab Links Cupid Agent: Penelope was, at first, hesitant about accepting her powers since she could control who people fell in love with and because of it, she ignored her charges pleas for help. This tore away at her and messed her up in every aspect of her life, including schoolwork and demon fighting. Although she was at first resentful, she eventually accepted the destiny she was charged with after she convinced a bride, who was having cold feet, that she was ready to be married and truly loved her husband. Author: Penelope works with Dale Simmons as the co-author of the novel series, The Charmed Chronicles, the novel series that's based off of her and her cousin's lives. She began working on the project with Dale after it's 15th installment and continues working on it well into the future, as stated by Future Lacey. Nurse: Penelope at first worked as a part-time nurse at San Francisco Memorial Hospital to earn community service credits so she could graduate high school, but after working there for a month, Penelope began to love the job and continued working there part-time after her high school years. Secret Agent: Penelope became a secret agent momentarily in order to stop a demon. After she completed her job, she quit the agency. |-|Appearance= Hair: TBA Wardrobe: TBA Make Up: TBA |-|Etymology= Penelope: Name of the faithful wife in the "Odyssey," from Gk. Penelopeia, probably related to pene "thread on the bobbin." Used in English as the type of the virtuous wife (1580) as it was in Latin. Pēnelopē is thought to combine “pēnē” which means ‘weft, a piece of woven cloth’ with the word “lepō” meaning ‘peel’ – which makes sense in describing Penelope’s ruse of weaving the shroud cloth only to undo it at night or “peel” part of it off. Alternately, the name is thought to come from “pēnelōps” which is the name of a particular type of duck. This is an ancient name, one of the fewer derived from mythology (rather than the majority which are derived from the Bible). The name first shows up in England in the 16th century. Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. |-|Notes= * Penelope, along with the other Charmed Ones of the second generation, possesses an elemental power. * Penelope was named after her great, great grandmother. * Penelope and Annie have the same birthday, although they were born on different coasts. * Penelope is "a lot like Phoebe", according to Prue, Piper and Paige. *Both Penelope and Phoebe have fallen in love with and married a Demon-Mortal], but Penelope's relationship worked out. * Penelope, like all the other Charmed Ones of the second generation, originally hated (or rather disliked) her husband. |-|See Also= Penelope Halliwell/Clone Penelope Halliwell/Alternate Universe Penelope Halliwell/Power Development Penelope Halliwell/Magical Transformations Penelope Halliwell/Temporary Powers }} Gallery Penelope's Cupid Bow.jpg|Penelope's Cupid Bow Penelope's Cupid Ring.jpg|Penelope's Cupid Ring Penelope in High School.jpg|Penelope in school Penelope Halliwell.jpg Penelope's Triquetra Bracelet.jpg|Penelope's Triquetra Bracelet Penelope Halliwell (Alternate Universe).jpg|Order of the Phoenix Part 2 Promo Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Charmed Ones Category:Hybrids Category:Warren Line Category:Second Generation Category:Cupid-Witches Category:Cupids Category:Magical Beings Category:Secret Agents Category:Original Characters Category:Charges Category:Nurses Category:Students Category:Baker High Students